1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cooling apparatus wherein a cooling water outlet communicated with a water jacket provided in a cylinder block and a cylinder head is provided on an intake port side of the cylinder head, and wherein a thermostat to switch, according to a cooling water temperature, a path for cooling water discharged from the cooling water outlet is connected to the cooling water outlet.
2. Description of Background Art
An engine cooling apparatus having a forwardly and upwardly inclined cylinder axis and being mounted on a motorcycle, wherein a cylinder head is provided with an intake port extending approximately upwardly to form, in an upward area, an acute angle with the cylinder axis, and wherein a thermostat is disposed in a rear vicinity of a cylinder bore connected to the intake port has been known, for example, as disclosed in JP Patent No. 2637766.
With the structure of the cooling apparatus disclosed in JP Patent No. 2637766, however, it is difficult to secure a space for disposing the thermostat in a case where the intake port provided for the cylinder head is disposed horizontally.